Mixed Emotions
by Weeeeeeee
Summary: Hannah Montana: When Miley starts going out with Josh Wills, Oliver doesn't know if he is happy for her or is just plain jealous. Does he love her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"I love the way he eats," Miley sighed. Miley was in her own world staring at Josh Wills, the hottest guy in the school.

" You love everything about him", Lilly said. "You like the way he breathes!"

"I do not! Ummm… lets see… I don't like the way he uh, blinks. That's right! I don't like the way he blinks!"

As Miley tried to prove her theory of Josh's strange blinking Oliver walked to the lunch table the girls were sitting at. First Oliver didn't notice the weird blinking Miley was showing, but when he turned to ask her a question he became puzzled. Miley noticed, and stopped. She blushed.

"What is she doing?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"Miley is flipping out over some cute guy in 10th grade," Lilly rolled her eyes. "If she thinks he's so amazing, I don't see why she doesn't just ask him out, I mean any guy would go out with Miley. I mean she is HANNAH MONTANA!"

"Yeah, but no one knows that, though! Plus, I'm not really Hannah Montana, I'm just plain old Miley."

"Well you're still pretty, even without the wig!" Oliver blurted. "Ummm… I mean, I would still say that you're an attractive person to lots of people…" Oliver said blushing and nodding his head looking lost in words.

"Well, Ummm… thanks Oliver! I'm glad your so sure of that, but I still don't think I have a chance with Josh, I'm only a ninth grader anyways." Miley said, feeling awkward.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I guess Miley and I better get off to class! See you later Oliver!"

When the girls stood up they quickly went quickly to their lockers. When they reached their lockers they both stopped and stood there.

But then Miley said, "That was weird! I've never seen Oliver act like that!

"You know what I think? I think something's fishy… and I'm going to figure it out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang and all of the kids raced out of their last class heading home. As Miley walked home she thought about the way Oliver was acting at lunch. Thoughts went through her head- _maybe he's hiding something. Or maybe he was just stuttering. No, that can't be it. Maybe he was… oh I don't know, but I've got to figure out why Oliver is acting like this!_

Miley put her mind to rest when she came home to her brother and father having a popcorn catching contest. Well that put a stop to deep thoughts!

But the next day the same thing happened. Oliver was acting nervous and he was stuttering every sentence at least once or twice. But something big happened that day at lunch. Lilly and Miley were talking about normal girl things- shoes, boys, and celebrities – when Josh Wills walked up to the table.

"Hey girls!"

"Oh, hey Josh!" Miley said in her flirtiest tone possible. "What's up? I mean, what's the 411? If you know what I mean!"

Miley laughed and looked down at her lunch tray giving herself a slap in the brain to herself.

"Ummm… well there was one thing I wanted to talk about with you." Can I talk to you… in private?"

"Of course you can!" Miley stood up and said, "I'll be right back, okay Miley?" Miley nodded and scooted Miley off; telling her this was the perfect chance to ask Josh out.

But when Miley came over to him she didn't even have time to say anything before Josh said, "Listen Miley, I know we've only spoken once or twice, but I was wondering if you would like to maybe go to dinner with me this Friday."

Miley gasped and gave a look at Lilly saying, _Oh my gosh he asked me out!_

Then Miley calmed down and said to Josh, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you on Friday… pick me up at seven?"

Josh nodded and waved goodbye, looking a bit nervous himself.

Miley quickly got back to the table so that she could squeal like a mad woman. Lilly took this as a time to join Miley in her squealing. Oliver walked up to the girls.

"What's up with you two? You guys look like raging birds, or something else stupid looking.

"Karlie was just asked out on a date by Josh Banks!"

Nick looked like he was struck by lighting. He just stood there looking disappointed and shocked at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about the name change… long story. Karlie was supposed to be Miley. Nick was supposed to be Oliver… don't ask. Chapter 3 

**The night was perfect. Miley was looking stunning in her red sparkly dress. She was dolled up because Josh was taking her to the nicest restaurant in town: Le Terra. Her hair was curled and shaped around her face. Miley felt perfect. **

**The doorbell rang.**

**"That's Josh! Gotta go guys!"**

**Miley grabbed her purse and ran to the front door. She opened the door to Josh checking himself out in the reflection of the window door.**

**"Uhhh… hi Josh! Ready to go? Or do you need to finish looking at yourself?**

**Josh blushed and said, "No, I'm ready to go."**

**As they walked out of the front door Josh grabbed Miley's arm and locked it with his. Miley thought this was too soon, but didn't want to be rude, so she went on.**

**When they reached the restaurant the two got a romantic table for two, with a candle and a rose in the middle.**

**Josh said, "Let me move this rose." He sat it on the side, "There… now I can see your beautiful face instead.**

**Miley blushed and smiled. Not knowing what to do, she looked down at her menu and randomly pointed at the Calamari and Caviar dish.**

**"This looks good! The calamari and caviar dish!"**

**As soon as she said that she made a yucky face to herself and regretted that decision.**

**"Ummm… okay! I guess we could order that!" Josh signaled a waiter and ordered the dish.**

**Once the food was ordered Miley and Josh chatted about almost anything and everything. But as they talked Miley started to notice that Josh wasn't the guy she dreamed he was. Yes… he had good looks and he was polite. But he was somewhat self-centered and he only talked about football, hot girls (trying to include Miley but not succeeding), and other topics that weren't so romantic.**

** When the food came Miley was very happy to see something else to focus on than Josh. But as soon as she saw the slop on her plate, that changed. Miley wanted to throw up, so she excused herself to the bathroom.**

**When she got inside she started putting make-up on and thinking about everything going on. As soon as she was about to leave the bathroom, she saw Lilly come out of a stall. Miley turned around quickly running up to Lilly.**

**"What are you doing here? Who are you with?"**

**Lilly paused and created something quickly in her mind.**

**"Oliver and I are here for dinner. We were hungry so we decided to grab a bite to eat here."**

**Miley gave an _I don't believe you_ look. Then said, "Why would you grab a bite to eat here with Oliver? This place is super expensive and it's really only for dates."**

**Lilly hesitated and then spoke up, "I didn't tell you? Oliver and I are going out! We both found out that we liked each other," Lilly snapped, "and POW we started dating. It's no big deal. Well nice to see you! Love you! Bye!"**

**Lilly rushed out the bathroom door and walked quickly to her seat. Miley ran after her into the middle of the dining area. She noticed that people were staring at her, watching her chase after Lilly. Miley stopped and started walking slowly to her seat. As she passed Lilly's table she gave her the _I'm watching you _sign. Lilly made a scared face and turned away.**

**When Miley got back to her table and sat down remembering that Josh was still there.**

**"Well, I'm full! It's getting late… I should probably go home."**

**Josh made a confused face and said, "But you haven't even had one bite of your food and its 6:30. Why would we leave now?"**

**Miley quickly thought of a lame excuse. "My dad's ridiculous with the whole late Friday night thing. He says I have to be home by 7:00. And when I saw that scrumptious looking food it surprisingly made me full without even eating it."**

**"Well I guess we should head home then," Josh said looking disappointed.**

**Miley started to feel bad and said, "But don't worry, maybe next time we can go on a date earlier in the day and get food that doesn't magically fill me up. Okay?"**

**Josh agreed and he escorted Miley out of the restaurant. **

**When Miley got home she laid flat on her bed and tried to picture Oliver and Lilly together. They just didn't click. Something wasn't right, and Miley knew it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**The next day was Saturday. Lilly knew that she would be in deep trouble if she didn't figure out a sneaky plan. So, Lilly called up Oliver and invited him over, not mentioning that she was going to tell him what was going on. She didn't tell Oliver the night before… she just couldn't figure out how to tell him what she had said to Miley.**

**When Oliver came to her house the first thing he said to Lilly was, "Where's Miley?" **

**Lilly knew this would be tough. "Miley isn't coming today… I have to tell you something."**

**"What is it?" Oliver asked.**

**Lilly explained everything. The date Miley had with Josh, and the scariest one… the fact that she told Miley Oliver and her were going out.**

**As soon as Oliver heard the ridiculous story he started flipping out. "What! I can't believe you did this… now that she thinks me and you are… you know, she won't want to speak up about it because she would think she would mess up our relationship." Oliver said.**

**Lilly thought for a moment. Then she came up with a plan. "We could make her jealous! That way Miley will want to go out with you, and she'll dump Josh Wills!"**

**Oliver nodded in agreement and said, "That's a good idea! The only problem is that me and you would actually have to pretend we have feelings for each other… which sounds very awkward."**

**Lilly smiled and said, "Well I guess we're going to acting camp because we're doing it!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**On Monday at school Miley watched Oliver and Lilly very closely, trying to figure out how it was even possible. Miley knew that at lunch, things would get awkward, but she sat with the two of them anyways.**

**" Hi Miley!" Oliver said.**

**"Hi guys… what's up?" Miley answered.**

**"Nothing much, just doing stuff… you know how couples are!" Oliver said looking suspicious.**

**Miley immediately caught on that there was more to the relationship than she thought. She knew that Oliver was not a good liar, and that he was acting strange. So, she tried to ask hard questions.**

**"So, when did this whole dating thing start?"**

**Oliver looked at Lilly and gave her a nod telling her to answer the question. "Just last Friday…"**

**Miley knew that that was a simple answer that anyone could get away with, so she dug further. "How did you guys start… like who asked and when exactly?"**

**Lilly looked at Oliver trying to think of an answer. " Well… Oliver asked me. He's so daring isn't he? I didn't think he had it in him! We were walking home from school together and he just came right out and said it!" **

**Lilly gave Oliver a nudge and he nodded immediately looking like he had stage fright at the lunch table.**

**" Well I'm going to go to the library before math starts… I have to catch up on my studies…" Oliver said.**

**"Ummm… ok. You go do that Oliver!" Miley said.**

**"I'm coming too… I need to work on some homework that I didn't do last night. Shhh!" Lilly faked a giggle and hurried with Oliver.**

**"What was that Oliver? You need to seriously work on your acting skills… or Miley's going to catch on! She's not even going to get jealous at all if you keep this up!" said Lilly.**

"**I know… its just really hard to pretend that I like you like you when I don't."**

" **Well you better start liking me quick cuz I think Miley already knows that we are faking!"**


End file.
